


Stranger Danger

by Bellaoao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaoao/pseuds/Bellaoao
Summary: Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you.





	Stranger Danger

As this was the umpteenth time, it became almost a routine for him and Junmyeon. They'd enter the canteen, six pairs of hands each carrying a full tray, and occupying their usual spot at the far back, near the emergency exit, just in case he'd start bickering with Kyungsoo as usual and start a food fight (which had already occurred several times during the past 3 semesters). As soon as they sat down, the same damned topic was brought up again the topic of Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo's unused meats (as Sehun loved to call it). All 4 at the table insisted that they were two brand new packages, and need to get someone to open them up. To avoid the lecture, they would give the same excuse: that they were reserving it for the “right one”. This caused the rest to erupt in complaints about it, going on and on about: "That's just bullshit you know? Sehun has literally slept with more than half the first year girls-" Jongdae started, only to be interrupted by Sehun.  
"Half the girls AND boys in the first year to be exact.” Sehun scoffed, correcting Jongdae, to which the other only made a face in response before averting his attention to Baekyun and Kyungsoo. "Look, I think you should at least give it a try. Kris is throwing a party, it's barely two days away, and the whole football and cheerleading team will be there, so you two can't complain about looks." Minseok glares at the two of them before staring at the rest of the others, searching for the approving looks.  
Baekhyun exchanged looks with Kyungsoo before shrugging and facing Minseok again. "Don't worry, I just want each of you to be ready and relaxed, and I'll fix one hot guy for my baekkie and a good, nice, thick fella for Mr. STRAIGHT Kyungie, even though I insist that you're homosexual." Minseok wiggled his eyebrows, which makes everyone laugh and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo narrow their eyes.  
And so it started, the six of them throwing food at each other again. Everyone in the canteen joined the aggressive food fight soon after. Then, just when two furious teachers entered the canteen, the group of troublemakers expertly slipped out of the exit. Finding a solution for the topic-slash-problem was left unattended, or at least until the school day was over. However, it was far from forgotten for Baekhyun.  
As soon as he arrived home, he ran up to his room, not bothering to greet his mother since he knew she was preoccupied with getting ready for work. He collapsed on his springy bed and huffed before hugging his pillow tightly while chewing nervously on his bottom lip, curiosity about the next day’s events slowly drifting away, alongside his consciousness. Afternoon came sooner than he wanted and Baekhyun finds himself fixing every final detail as he stared at his reflection in his full body mirror, analyzing every bit of himself. His kohl was perfectly applied, highlighting his almond-shaped pure hazel eyes. A thin layer of rosy lipstick gave the astounding effect on his slightly downturned lips, and a black choker was gripping tightly onto his pale neck. Pleased with his choice of outfit that consisted of cuffed black jeans, a plain black shirt, and a denim jacket, he turned around, checking his butt before storming downstairs and grabbing his Adidas Superstars. Baekhyun put them on while heading out to his front porch where his friends were all waiting. Just as he stepped out, a loud whistle came from Sehun, Baekhyun smirked as he played it off, coolly walking ever so slowly, turning around and doing splits while walking up to them, in purpose of showing off his perfectly shaped thighs and butt to his friends, causing all of them to make vomiting sounds in return, as usual. They all laughed it off and continued joking around all the way to Kris's villa. It was big, to say the very least. All of them stood stunned, mouths agape, irises flaring around while taking in every bit of the aesthetic villa (well, except for Sehun and Minseok whom just casually walked up to the front door since they've already been there several times before with their football team). The beat of the loud music resonated through the ground, all the way up to Baekhyun's heart making him feel even more nervous than he was yesterday. This was really happening! Today, he'd be sleeping with one of the football players! Baekhyun bit his lip before quickly tailing after his group of friends into what seemed to be Mark Zuckerberg's birthday party. They were welcomed by the football captain, Kris, the official fuckboy of the century, and they all faked him a tiny smile before dissipating into the crowd. Baekhyun was left clinging to Sehun as the others departed to get drinks, chatting with other people they knew from school. Minutes passed, and Sehun soon became drunk and managed to attract another guy who had decided to grope every inch of him, to which Sehun happily returned the favor, and disappeared with him, seemingly into nowhere. Baekhyun sat alone by the TV, looking out of the window disappointedly. This wasn't going the way he had played it out in his head. He hadn't even gulped down a single drop of alcohol. Baekhyun searched around, and upon realizing that he wasn’t noticed by anyone, invisibly slipped out of the crowd, and out of the villa. He scanned the surroundings and noticed that there were fewer people than inside, all of them scattered in different places, either making out or laughing way louder than socially acceptable. Walking around slowly while inspecting the area, he spotted a ladder leading up to the villa’s flat roof. Baekhyun half-mindedly looked around before climbing up. Just as he pulled himself up, he scratched his knee through the hole on his ripped jeans. He winced and grabbed it tightly, the pain slightly fading at the cool touch of his fingers.  
Baekhyun forgot about his pain as soon as he looked up, finding that the roof was clean and free from any other human being, except himself. He walked carefully until he neared the chimney and laid flat on his back, taking in the breathtaking sight, a canopy of luminous stars adorning the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was also an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night it was peaceful enough so that sleep sounded promising  
Just as his eyelids were starting to become too comfortable with their practically glued position, he heard footsteps approaching him, barely audible. He blinked a few times before a cold drop of water brought him back to reality. He sat up, watching the tall male holding two cans of cold dripping bear in each hand.  
"Mind keeping me company with this drink, fella?"  
Baekhyun blinked for few seconds before smiling and nodding his head, to which the male happily handed him the beer and sat (closer than expected) by Baekhyun's side.  
Taking a closer look, Baekhyun inspected the male's features. He had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were mesmerizing, flecks of deep brown married with lighter hues. His face was strongly defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eyebrows, which sloped upwards into a serious expression.  
Clearing his throat, Baekhyun awkwardly looked down and took a sip of his beer, making a face at the bitter aftertaste to which the male chuckled at before taking several gulps of his own beer. They sat there silently whilst looking ahead at the horizon of an endless forest ahead, the darkness swallowing up the remaining expanse of their sight. Humming, Baekhyun smiled,  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
The taller stared at him, smiling. "You, the villa, or the sight?"  
Baekhyun suddenly heated up at that and chewed on his bottom lip while gazing down, unable to utter an answer.  
"Cute." The other male’s hoarse voice whispered out and Baekhyun only heats up more at the compliment, sure that it was directed to him.  
"Name's Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." The stranger introduced himself, offering his gigantic hand for Baekhyun to take.  
"Byun Baek...hyun" Baekhyun replied, looking up at Chanyeol shyly.  
"I haven't seen you around before, are you perhaps from another town? Because you certainly do not attend at our school." Chanyeol stiffened a little at that before rubbing his neck, taking his time before answering,  
"I'm from Gatlin, a 10-minute drive from here, into nowhere, been there?" Baekhyun shook his head with a pout.  
"But I've heard of it, it's basically abandoned isn't it?"  
Chanyeol shrugged and gave him a smile. "So you drove down here?"  
Baekhyun wanted anything but an awkward silence filling the air between them so he voiced out whatever that was on his mind.  
Chanyeol leaned back on his elbows, keeping eye contact with the smaller male.  
"Yeah, my motorbike is down there, wanna go for a ride? The weather is exceptionally good tonight.”  
Baekhyun perked up at that and nodded, the thought of who this stranger might be and the dangers of going somewhere with a stranger being pushed to the back of his mind. The taller got up and gulped down the remaining of his beer can.  
"We're going nowhere until you finish your beer, nothing is too enjoyable whilst being sober, isn’t it?" Chanyeol chuckled and waited till Baekhyun finished his cold beer.  
Chanyeol then jumped down from the roof and looked up waiting for Baekhyun, whom, to his surprise was standing with the most shocked face expression, mouth agape and eyes wide.  
"Did you just...?!"  
Chanyeol scratched his neck and looked down "You know... I'm pretty tall as you may have noticed by now.”  
Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief and carefully went down by the ladder.  
Upon reaching the ground, he was met with the tall male leaning up against the ladder with his arms crossed. Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol smirked down at him, never breaking their intense eye contact with one another. Chanyeol then slightly bent his knees and flicked Baekhyun's nose before walking past him up to his motorcycle, parked by the front porch of the villa.  
The baffled little pup silently followed the other to his black motorbike, to which Baekhyun just stood for few moments gaping at, taking in the gorgeous sight before him. The motorcycle looked surreal with its enormous size, glistening surface. It had to be straight out of a Bollywood action movie.  
Chanyeol bent down to his level, bringing him back to reality and roughly put on a matte black helmet for him, adjusting to make sure it fit before hopping on and motioning for the other to do the same.  
Riding a motorcycle down an open highway can be quite a liberating experience, Baekhyun learned. Unlike the rather mundane affair of driving in a typical enclosed automobile, everything felt elevated. The senses of smells, sights, and feelings are stimulated to such an extreme that even the familiar felt bizarre to him during the ride. As they came to a red light, the engine's sound faltered a little and Chanyeol spoke up.  
"While riding a motorcycle, there are neither windows to hide behind to retreat from the smell of a sweltering cattle lot nor the pungent odor of fresh road kill, thus the only option is to drive as fast as possible to escape for uncontaminated air" Baekhyun didn't really get the other's point until they were basically flying through the open high way past every car as if they were starring in a Ghost Rider movie. The fear of flying off wouldn't get off Baekhyun's chest, that’s why he held on ever so tightly onto the bigger frame in front of him as if his life depended on it’(which it kind of did).  
Soon, they reached a much quieter area, unfamiliar, unrecognizable even. The concrete of the lane was cracked in some places and definitely sun-bleached, the houses on each side were once gaily painted, but now peeled, crackled and flaked. Every home implied a unique, bespoke structure. It's quite peculiar for a town not to have every home in the row identical in architecture and color scheme. But here, some have pitched roofs, some flat, some are two-stories and others three. The only thing they had in common were the flora that were reasserting themselves.  
They parked in a driveway beside the old house that seemed as if it belonged in a storybook. Its roof was a thick thatch of straw and its walls were painted with an old layer of ivory cream. The square windows were mullioned and edged thickly in white. It looked just about big enough for one old lady to live there, devoting her life to the old books and her dead husbands framed picture on the wall. They walked up the few steps up to the creaky door that Chanyeol unlocked with a key, Baekhyun stumbling in behind him with the silent thought of who the house belonged to and what Chanyeol might have in his mind right now.  
The taller of them led the way to room, past the kitchen and the living room and opened the door to reveal a newly decorated room, it had a king-sized bed with a black leather headboard, few black curtains illuminating whatever light nature had to offer each morning. They got seated on the black leather couch, in front of the big screen TV.  
"Is this your place?" Baekhyun asked, inspecting whatever he could see. The other nodded with a sheepish smile before hopping off to the corner of the room, where a mini fridge was placed. He came back with a stack of beer and two Dorito bags in hand, offering one for Baekhyun along with a cold beer.  
"Let’s watch something.” The hoarse voice spoke, by now Baekhyun was puzzled, had Chanyeol just brought him to Gatlin, to his very own house, and his very own luxurious room to watch ‘something’?  
Chanyeol looked at him, chuckling with a shrug after choosing a documentary on some random unknown channel.  
"You know, I'm actually a fan of documentaries. Especially ones about criminals, for us to be able to take a peek at what they think of their own crimes is just mesmerizing for me."  
Baekhyun watched the other in awe.  
At least they had some type of common interest.  
Baekhyun chuckled and stared down at his injured knee. Chanyeol noticed and frowned. He got up, only to return with a first aid package. He dropped to his knees and began cleaning the wound with a saline solution, Baekhyun grasped the edge of the couch, the pain slightly shooting up through his body. Chanyeol soon covered the wound with a perfectly wrapped bandage then looked up at the blushing Baekhyun sitting in front of him.  
Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol scanned him thoroughly, making him feel completely exposed, his face heated up more than it should just as Chanyeol ever so slowly leaned up, he kissed the blushing boy and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Baekhyun's ear, thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled, only for Baekhyun to run his fingers down Chanyeol's spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his own chest.  
Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to Baekhyun's hip, it settled there and pulled him closer, making the smaller inhale sharply. He was against his own warm chest, chiseled to perfection.  
Must he be so perfect? Baekhyun thought silently, he splayed his hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead he left it there. their breathing quickened with each passing second. He began nuzzling Baekhyun's neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers, he urged himself to push away, but couldn’t. His limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to his own. He was surprised to find his own lips parted. Their breaths mingled and so did the heat in between them. His heart fluttered inside his chest.  
At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled Baekhyun, pushing him down on the couch gently. There they broke apart, gasping for a much-needed air and just barely catching a glimpse of one another's eyes in the dim light of the room.  
Baekhyun, unaware of what the other's plans for him were, moved his hair away from the side of his sweaty neck. He shut his eyes, knowing what he wanted Chanyeol to do. He had been longing for this kind of touch for many months, ever since puberty had taken the control over his raging teenage hormones, and Chanyeol was right here now, ready to fulfil all of his sexual desires.  
Baekhyun's insides craved his touch, as soon as his moist, plump lips imprinted on his neck, he lost all rational thought. He was left amazed at how one touch of the other male's lips could take his breath away.  
Chanyeol's fingertips are electric, they must be,  
Baekhyun thought, for wherever they touch his skin tingles in a frenzy way.  
As his hands moved over Baekhyun's skin his body has a transitory paralysis, mind completely unable to process the pleasure so fast. Chanyeol's head moves down to Baekhyun's left ear nibbling on it, peppering it kisses, making the boy beneath him squirm and shiver to which he chuckles to. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm.  
With a laugh Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's hips, they lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Then he's all business, undoing Baekhyun's jeans, pulling them off, kissing from his toes upward, slowly, his hands his legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. Baekhyun could feel his back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. His head rocks back against the pillow as they do, the first proper moan escaping Baekhyun's parted lips. The long slim fingers, wrapped around Baekhyun's prominent shaft, with a brief movement he slowly moves his fingers, while the other arm reaches down to smoothly run over Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun could only let the moans drain out of him, feeling so comfortably weak under the other male, even though he felt a feeling of shame wash over him at the same time, being this exposed under a stranger's sight, he brought his shaking hands and hugged them around himself, knowing it wasn’t covering much but he covered what he was capable of. He wouldn't want this abnormally hot male, touching him right now, draining these shameless moans out of him to see his... body, the body he would stare at, groan and grab at the curves in front of the mirror, wishing they'd just go away, if only they did.  
Just as he did so, Chanyeol took a hold of his wrist, bringing it up and kissing it, letting go of Baekhyun's shaft he grabbed the other wrist, bringing it up to his lips. He put Baekhyun's hands away, on each side of his fragile form, leaning down he peppered Baekhyun's belly with kisses, on the sides, on each curve, a sweet, soothing kiss. He moved his lips downwards to the blushing male's pale curvy thighs, running wet kisses along his inner thigh.  
It felt like someone had suddenly turned on an internal heater inside Baekhyun's system, and his pale skin slowly turned from a ghastly white to a shade of a ripe strawberry. The warmth had now bloomed into a full-blown, sweltering heat wave bursting through his pores.  
Chanyeol placed one last kiss on the tip of Baekhyun's erection before standing up, and turning of the TV, making the room contain barely any light.  
He heard Chanyeol open a drawer then come back, holding Baekhyun up without any struggle by his waist, Baekhyun automatically wrapped his thighs around the other's hips, hands-on around his neck as he got carried away to the king-sized bed. He was laid down upon the sheets with so much care and gentleness he wanted to cry.  
"Turned off the light so you'd feel more comfortable, I want you to feel safe and comfortable tonight, don't hold it in, tell me whenever something's bothering you, do we have a deal?" Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, his lips curving upward in a smile as he nodded before remembering Chanyeol probably couldn’t see him in the dark so he hummed instead.  
Satisfied Chanyeol reached for the bottle of lube, popping it open and pouring a good amount on his hand, making sure every finger is covered with it, he lifts up the other male's legs and placed them parted on each side of his should. Baekhyun held onto the sheets beside him as he felt the other's slim finger enter him slowly, he let out a soft moan, humming in approval as the finger began moving.  
"Have you done this before?" Baekhyun stiffened at that before clearing his throat and speaking in an embarrassed tone.  
"N....not with someone, b... but with m... myself, y'know..." Chanyeol hummed and added a second finger in, slowly making it move along with the other one, he brought his other hand and took a hold of Baekhyun's leaking tip, the male beneath him pulled on the sheets, moaning loudly enough for it to fill the entire house.  
Chanyeol leaned down and caught his lips in a demanding kiss. Just as a third finger was added in, Baekhyun couldn't keep up with the sucking on Chanyeol'd bottom lip, he muffled his mouth against his own shoulder to prevent the upcoming moans to fill in the entire neighbourhood, Chanyeol increased the pace of his fingers, curling them inside Baekhyun every now and then. With a beastly pace of fingers ramming inside Baekhyun, he felt himself reaching his climax, and it was very obvious for Chanyeol, so to prevent it, he pulled out his fingers and let the pre-cum leaking tip be. He went on to unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off along with his boxers. Baekhyun was left to come down from what seemed to be his high, his ragged breaths going back to normal again. As soon as he was about to question Chanyeol why he had stopped so suddenly, he felt something rub against his entrance. It caught him off guard and he let out a loud needy moan,  
Chanyeol continued rubbing his lube coated swollen tip around Baekhyun's entrance, he was waiting for a sign, which he got without having to wait for too long. Baekhyun pulled him down and with a shaking breathy moan he gave him the sign.  
"Pl... ease" Chanyeol placed his forearms on each side of Baekhyun's head, he nuzzled his face into his neck, breathing heavily as he ever so slowly, with every gentleness he had left inside himself, pushed in the tip of his throbbing member. He let out a low groan, due to the pleasure shooting through his body, but his moan was soon beat by a much louder one by the boy beneath him. Soon Chanyeol's length was buried deep inside Baekhyun, but he was soon left empty, only to be filled without any second passing. Chanyeol picked up the pace, making sure not to hurt the virgin he was pounding his member into. Baekhyun looked anything but hurt, he was the one hurting Chanyeol instead, he had each of his nails buried in the skin covering Chanyeol's back, scratching it unknowingly with all the force he had at that moment, Chanyeol understood and didn’t mind it. Baekhyun could feel his member throbbing uncontrollably and a lump created itself in his abdomen, he was close.  
"I... I'm" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Chanyeol raised himself up and took a hold of Baekhyun's member, jerking it at the same fast pace he was pounding himself into Baekhyun's slightly clenched muscle, not long after, both were shamelessly filling the house with their loud moans of each other's names, loud ragged breaths. Just as Chanyeol gave everything in his last thrust, the condom was suddenly filled, he pulled it off and Collapsed next to the breathless male. They laid like that, silently staring at the ceiling, which wasn’t even visible due to the lack of light inside the room. Just as Chanyeol was about to question Baekhyun on how he liked it, he heard the male evenly breathing with a soft snore, sleeping peacefully, without giving a single care in the world. The awake male smiled to himself and got up to clean himself up and the sleeping beauty but he heard a phone ring, the sound came from Baekhyun's pants beside the couch, he walked up to it, intending to turn it off so it wouldn't bother Baekhyun, but couldn't himself but read all the messages Baekhyun has received, showing up on the bright lock screen. 

Kyungfuck  
Yo, who did they pair you up with?  
Kyungfuck  
DUDE the girl threw up, fucking trash.  
Kyungfuck  
LITERALLY threw up after 10 minutes of trying to get me hard, But I left.  
Kyungfuck  
Dude, did he fuck u unconscious? Why aren't u replying!!  
Jongay  
Boo, are you scared?  
Jongay  
Relax, Kris Hyung will be very nice to you, he's waiting for you! Hurry and come to the pool outside  
Jongay  
You're such a fucking cunt! He was so, prepared for you! Ugh! Don't talk to me ever again, he's mad at ME now!  
Missed call  
Segayhun 

Chanyeol scratched his neck, throwing a glance his way, knowing Baekhyun was in some kind of trouble now because of him, he put the phone on silent, and went to the bathroom to get some wet wipes and towels.  
From the pounding head, vomit taste in his mouth and dehydrated feeling Baekhyun figured he must've drunk more than he was supposed to last night. His throat felt like sandpaper. It hurt to move. It was like the flu only self-inflicted, which meant he'd get no sympathy from any of his friends. At least the curtains were still closed, he was always averse to bright light when he was hungover. Maybe he could sleep it off. He curled under the duvet and closed his eyes, before shooting them back open. He had no idea where he was, whose bed this was... only to groan once he recollected the memories from the previous night. Carefully he peeked from behind him, but the bed was empty, taking advantage of it he hurriedly got up but immediately collapsed on his feet, crying out loudly. He groaned and rubbed his spine, his eyes welling with tears as he did so. He heard footsteps coming up, knowing it was the guy from last night, he tried getting up but it hurt too much to move any of his limbs, shamefully he wrapped his arms around his knee's due to the bareness of his body. Chanyeol got in and his expression softened immediately.  
"I... I was trying to get dressed but... it hurts too much to move..."  
Chanyeol collected his clothes scattered all over the floor and handed them to Baekhyun with a genuine smile, he turned around and grabbed a tray he had placed on the couch before collecting the clothes. He placed it on the small table that filled up the space between the tv and the couch. 

The moment Baekhyun slides next to Chanyeol on the couch he's served an enormous tray of food. Eggs, ham, donuts. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. there's a glass of orange juice placed next to the hot cross buns. Baekhyun shyly accepted the tray into his lap and slowly began chewing on the bread before him. Chanyeol sat for a while there until he clicked his tongue and excused himself to use the bathroom.  
After merely a minute of Baekhyun sitting alone and eating, the landline Baekhyun has seen the night before on one of the nightstands rang, the awfully loud ringing filling the room without anyone picking up the phone. Chanyeol must be still in the bathroom Baekhyun guessed, thankfully the awful ringtone came to an ending only to be followed will a beep and a male voice greeting Chanyeol.  
"Dude, you won't believe this BUT we can finally get into the Kim's fucking car! Yes, you heard it right, their very own car without having to kill 60 of their servants. I eavesdropped on the chairman's secretary conversation with another employee. They have this unexpected press conference regarding the rumors about their latest release. So, they won't be having any security around the car, it will be parked on the 2nd floor of the press con's parking lot. Now, while I go breaking the security system in their car, you take care of the CCTV cameras, how is that?" There's a pause until a sigh is heard and the male speaks up again. "I know this is rushed, but Chanyeol, this is our only chance, this is a rare opportunity, either kill them tomorrow 9 am or wait, and wait just like what you've done the past years. Contact me as soon as possible, I need to prepare." With that, another beep came then utter silence. Had Baekhyun just witnessed some planned murder? Or... soon-to-be-murder? Baekhyun couldn't swallow down the bite he had in his mouth, he was completely speechless, shaking with fear, he had no idea what the other guy had planned ahead, would he hurt Baekhyun? He slowly put away the tray and ignored the blinding pain in every cell of his body, with tears swelled eyes he hastily put on his clothes, praying the other wouldn't come in anytime sooner. With all the passion to live he ran, out of the room and to the front door, shoving it open with force and running out of sight. He didn't know where to go or where he was at the moment, there weren't even any signs addressing the place he was at. But he knew for sure this, this dead hole was Gatlin, the dead cursed Gatlin with thousands of myths about it, the spine-chilling history it had. Baekhyun reached down into his pocket and pulled out the half-dead phone, it had barely any charge left, he could barely make one call until it would be locked.  
He called his one and only hope Baekbeom, his older brother, the only person he felt safe with, and probably the only one he knew owns a car. Being on hold for few seconds then he picked up, without any greeting Baekhyun yelled into the phone, crying and shaking.  
"Come to Gatlin pick me up, please hurry I'm in danger-" barely finishing the word the phone got locked, to which Baekhyun screamed for and began sobbing more, drowning in his own despair, in the middle of the street, even if Baekbeom came, he wouldn't know where Baekhyun was, and neither did Baekhyun himself.  
Wiping his tears away, he was about to stand up when something blocked his sight and a piece of clothing was held onto his nose and screaming mouth, he couldn’t move, this person's huge arms was trapping him, soon after he felt his limbs weaken, and he drifted into complete darkness.  
The faint sound of his ringtone could be heard from a distance, it was faint, but still hearable, and trying to shift open his eyelids were harder than it should be, why? He had absolutely no idea. With a few tries, he managed to shift them open, immediately recognizing his surroundings, the pastel blue wallpaper, with bands and movie posters covering the ruined parts of it. The black sheets covering his fragile shivering form, the same one he’d been using the previous months. Slowly he shifted from his laying position up to lean his head on the headboard, only to have a severe headache immediately, he felt extremely nauseous but held in the bile that tried sneaking its way out of his mouth. he clutched onto his head with both hands and groaning, trying to recollect any memory of why he was here. Just then, he remembered the Greek god one stand he had slept with, the hot guy from last night. He looked around him only to find a post-it-note stuck next to him on the bed, slowly he reached for it and placed it just enough for him to be able to read the scribbled text on it. With dry lips, he gulped as he read the messy handwriting.  
“Byun Baekhyun, I want to apologize for the very inappropriate way I brought you up to your room yesterday do not call the police, I’ll contact you as soon as possible, rest well!” Baekhyun was completely baffled, had his murder one night stand do all of that? For what? Baekhyun reached down for his phone in his pocket, pulled it out and immediately pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number, just as he was about to make the call he hesitated, this man, Chanyeol, was about to commit a crime, or had he already? Hurriedly Baekhyun stumbled downstairs to the empty living room and switched on the TV to the news channel his father was obsessed with. And there it was, the headline, covering half of the screen as the rest of it showed blurry crime scene images. Baekhyun covered his mouth as his eyes immediately filled with tears, 4 persons, a family, an underage daughter even. The sobbing male brought his knees up and hugged them tightly as he tried to come up with any reason why a man in Chanyeol’s age would do such thing, as to kill a whole family, the nation’s famous Kim’s.  
Should he report Chanyeol? Or would he get hurt? Baekhyun was so confused of what to do next, he knew what kind of man he was dealing with now and what consequences there would be out of his actions.  
Chanyeol was a free man, for all Baekhyun knew he could be out there killing other people at this very moment, even though it didn’t really feel so right, someone as caring as Chanyeol had been that night could possibly be out there killing, if that was the case, maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t be in his current state, alive and breathing.  
Baekhyun gazing out the window, thinking the situation over and over, what possibly could Chanyeol get out of it? Money? Vengeance? Satisfaction? Perhaps.. p… pleasu-  
Just as Baekhyun was coming up with more reasonable scenarios on why Chanyeol did what he did, a thud came from upstairs, more specifically his room, placed a floor above his head. He sat unmoving, listening with his full attention for any other sounds but nothing came. Carefully he grabbed a metallic vase on his way up the stairs to his room. Upstairs nothing looked out of the ordinary, except his window was wide open, the white linen curtains stretched right to the floor and billowed as the breeze came in through the open window. Baekhyun gulped as he walked in and closed the window, letting out a breath that he’d been holding in, he shook his head and turned around to head back downstairs, but a sudden shivering contact had him freeze in his spot, the cold metal pressed on his forehead, with a very confident grip around the gun, Baekhyun disregarding his silent salutation, continued to stare at him wild-eyed, as a damned soul in purgatory might look at Satan passing in regal splendor through the seventy times sevenfold circles of hell.  
Chanyeol slowly pulled away the gun, his body eating up the remaining space they had between, he stepped closer and bent down to Baekhyun’s level.  
“How have you been? Much thinking?” he tilted his head and flashed a genuine smile. “We need to talk, is this how you welcome a guest?” Chanyeol sighed and shook his head, just as he reached out for Baekhyun’s hand the other male slapped him away, eyes immediately filled fear and regret.  
Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief before furrowing his brows, stepping closer to Baekhyun, he grabbed his chin with a harsh grip and backed him against the wall.  
“Hoy, do what I say while I’m asking nicely will ya?”  
The terrified male only gulped and nodded lightly, and just as if nothing had happened, Chanyeol grabbed his hand and smiled at him before pulling him to the grey armchair in the corner of Baekhyun’s room. He sat down and pulled the terrified male to sit on his lap.  
“I know what you’re thinking Byun, but I’m here for one reason, I want to explain myself, clear my stained image for you, I want you to know why I did it, when I’m done, you’re free to be understanding or put me behind the bars, deal?” Chanyeol fiddled with his fingers as Baekhyun nodded.  
“Once upon a time, there was a little boy, always laughing on the top of his lungs, energetic and adventurous. He would spend all of his free time with his beloved friend, they were inseparable, but it was nothing compared to the little boy’s relationship with his parent’s, they meant the world to him, it was always them, and his friend. Them against the world. They were always understanding and supportive no matter what, they were always there for him. The young boy was the happiest someone could be until his dad got into a little trouble at work. One small mistake knocked off the company’s success, but the company wouldn’t brush it off, their month’s hard work pushed them to revenge. And just like that the little boy’s life was ruined, a youngster in this big harsh world alone. Parent’s watching over him from above, his dearest friend, son of the company’s chairman. Son of his parent’s killer, son of the one and only to ruin the young boy’s life. Being the coward he is, he fled, far away, but his mind wasn’t put to ease. He just couldn’t bring himself to forget it. He wanted revenge, he wanted these fucks to pay for what they had done to him years ago, if the police couldn’t bring him his rights just because the company’ was one of the most important ones in the country, because destroying someone so important, dirtying their reputation was not worthy for just a little kid. But this little kid wasn’t so little anymore. He spent years planning it, practicing day and night, saving money, until he moved back to his most hated place, the place where his life was ruined. Soon his beloved friend took contact with him and explained himself, how he wanted his own father died, so he could join his mother underground and he would have the company for himself, he could do whatever he wanted with it. And so they became inseparable again, alone together in the harsh reality, seeking vengeance together.” Chanyeol sighed, wiping away the tears that had begun to blur his sight, he leaned back in the armchair. Waiting for any kind of response from the sitting male. But none came, just a few nods and a sigh, and of course the look of pity. Baekhyun moved his hand to place it onto of Chanyeol’s shaking one, giving him a small smile, reassuring him they could work this out together.  
“M..may I ask why m..me though?” Baekhyun licked his lips before looking anywhere but Chanyeol.  
The male under him tilted his head before moving his face closer, tucking back few hairs behind Baekhyun’s ears.  
“Because he saw himself in you, his once lively happy carefree spirit, in you. You reminded him of what happiness meant to him. You reminded him of what really living meant.” Baekhyun turned into a deep shade of red, he glanced over at Chanyeol and slowly with few insecurities left sticking onto him, he brought his hand up the male’s face and brushed away the tear that had escaped his glossy eyes, he gave a genuine smile before retrieving his hand back.  
The air felt lighter now, it was easier to breath, easier to be around Chanyeol, it felt as if Baekhyun had forgotten what terrible things the man before him had done few days ago, but then again, he didn’t exactly blame him for doing something so wrong and terrifying. Chanyeol took the silence as a queue to take his leave, he moved away from Baekhyun and to his study desk where he grabbed a ballpoint pen and scribbled his number onto Baekhyun’s open notebook. With a last glance at Baekhyun he walked downstairs and left a baffled male in the house behind, with his darkest secret.  
Days were spent looking down on a few messily scribbled numbers, the number, his number. Baekhyun knew well what Chanyeol meant when he left him his phone number, it was Baekhyun’s choice, either he wanted to take their unlabeled relationship to being a labeled one, or he could forget it, him, ever happened.  
But Baekhyun himself had no idea what he wanted, the days increased with Baekhyun looking down at the paper without any further action.  
“C’mon don’t be so naïve, just call him! Besides, your dearest friend right here wants to see the face of this prince charming that offered HIS phone number.” Baekhyun peered up from his pillow to the pouting Kyungsoo seated on the edge of his bed, regretting the second he had told Kyungsoo about Chanyeol, except he told Kyungsoo only half the truth of the situation.  
Baekhyun shook his head, and followed it with a groan. “I’ll go bring us some snacks.” He excused himself and went downstairs to take the time he needed to cool down. Sighing he gulped down two cold glasses of water before splashing his face with the water, just as he was about to dry himself he heard running footsteps run down the stairs. Soon, Kyungsoo’s form appeared, running, and he shoved Baekhyun’s phone into his chest before sprinting out of the house. Baekhyun was left dumbstruck by Kyungsoo’s behavior, until he heard a faint voice from distance, he looked around, out of the window, trying to find the source of the voice, until he realized it was his phone… he brought it up only to see an ongoing call with Chanyeol, his lips dried up immediately and his breath quickened. He was already plotting the death of Kyungsoo.  
“Hello? Who is this?” “hellooo?”  
Baekhyun gulped down the knot in his throat and spoke up  
“H…hi, it’s me, Baekhyun.’’ There was a pause before Chanyeol replied again, with a somewhat happier tone.  
“Oh! You called after all, took you some time though” Baekhyun chuckled and went to sit down while smiling.  
“I’m sorry, I just… I needed some time to think it through, y’know?”  
“Yeah yeah I get you. So, what’s up?” Baekhyun chuckled at the other’s ability to switch subjects. “Nothing much, I was going to get me something to eat, what about you?” There was some shuffling around and a pause before Chanyeol spoke up.  
“Let’s grab something to eat together, if you’re free?”  
“Um… pretty much, yeah let’s do that.” Baekhyun got up to his room, already knowing it’ll take him years to find suitable clothes.  
“Get ready princess, I’ll pick you up in a bit.”  
“What did you just call m-“ Chanyeol had ended the line already… did he just call him princess?  
Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun ran excitedly to his room, opening his wardrobe he stared into Neverland, he hated this part the most.  
Only after 7 outfits did he decide on a polo shirt with tight jeans and his worn out converse. He styled his hair up and sprayed all of him with his strawberry perfume, he knew this one was a plus.  
He grabbed his phone and a menthol chewing gum. While scanning himself thoroughly, turning around and checking out his own body proportions he heard a knock on his window. He turned to the window only to spot a certain giant form standing there with a gorgeous smile on. Blushing, Baekhyun walked up to his balcony window and opened it. “Oh my god, can’t you just wait outside my door? How long have you been here?” Smirking, Chanyeol shrugged and looked Baekhyun up and down.  
“Long enough to see you shaking your bum to Spice Girls, princess.” Baekhyun only blushed and chuckled then hit Chanyeol’s chest lightly.  
“Stop calling me that! And… I don’t usually listen to Spice Girls, that was a one time thing.” Chanyeol only wiggled his brows and burst out laughing. “Let’s go.”  
Apparently, they just had to take go down from Baekhyun’s balcony according to Chanyeol, looking like runaway lovers from the 90's.  
After a good half an hour of meddling they settled for Chanyeol's choice for fried chicken and a cold beer, his usual favorite spot at the end by the left corner, alone where no one could bother his alone time, except this time, he had a very welcomed interrupter sitting closely next to him, looking around the small booth they're seated in.  
Even though this was their first kind-of-date, it wasn’t awkward at all, it felt somehow familiar and too comfortable to be a first date for them.  
"Any specific time where you should be at home?" Chanyeol said, breaking the pregnant silence between them.  
"Any time before 1Am, I still have to get up at 7 for school y'know.” Chanyeol nodded understandingly, checking his watch for the time. Meanwhile, Baekhyun reached out to turn up the radio beside him. Soon, the old lady arrives with their meals and they both bow their heads in unison to thank the old lady before averting their concentration towards the plates in front of them.  
They didn't do much talking since both were awfully hungry, mouths full they just drummed their feet under the table to the song playing. Baekhyun couldn't avert his eyes from Chanyeol, even with his mouth propped full with chicken and his hair messy like that, he looked just... perfect, he couldn't spot a single flaw in him. The way his eyelashes slightly fluttered everytime he looked down at the food, his acne scars much more visible under the lighting, it all just made him look more perfect, but, he shouldn’t just perfect label Chanyeol based on looks, he still had to yet explore his insides.  
Feeling watched, Chanyeol moved uncomfortably under the younger's gaze.  
"Checking me out much? Or do I have shit around my mouth?" He giggled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, but Baekhyun only reddened and looked away and chucked down the remaining in the beer can. They both drank the last of their beers, laughing at Chanyeol's lame remark on Baekhyun's puppy eyes then a silence overfell, Baekhyun bit his lip, eyes everywhere but on Chanyeol, that's when he moves closer with those eyes that look so deeply into Baekhyun's own.  
"Hey.” His breathing becomes softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the morning lights. Baekhyun's body squirms just a little as his muscles relax. Chanyeol moves his head closer to Baekhyun, who sits frozen, from both fear and excitement, he leans in, so their foreheads rests against each other. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.  
"Hey.” Baekhyun replies in barely more than a whisper.  
"You’re so fucking irresistible, y'know that?" Chanyeol replies, his voice low and husky. 

"W…what do you mea-" Baekhyun's voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.  
Chanyeol gently leans in and kisses Baekhyun's warm lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.  
Unable to contain themselves anymore, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun's head in his hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss, thumb below his ear, teeth tugging at parted tender lips that let a low moan slip past.  
"We should get going unless you want me to die via blue balls?" Chanyeol says with a smirk splayed on, the other male responds back with a smirk, getting up intentionally incredibly slowly, just to abuse Chanyeol.  
"You bet." He says as he wiggles his ass while walking out, leaving Chanyeol to pay for the food. Halfway out of the restaurant Baekhyun feels two hands wrapping around his thighs and he's soon lifted off the ground, tummy on Chanyeol's broad shoulders and they're running, he lets out high pitched giggles as the giant carrying him keeps running to God knows where.  
"Let me down or I'll kick you!" Chanyeol only grips tighter onto his thighs and laughs. He's soon let down on the ground, Baekhyun looks around inspecting the place and clasps his hands over his open mouth. "A m- motel...?" Chanyeol smirked and nodded, already walking ahead of the gasping male. Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound, they made love, each kiss they shared was a beginning, a promise of much more to come, Soft and slow just like November, or that's what it all was to Baekhyun.  
The morning is as silent as the night before. The sun is still resolutely below the horizon and the street is as dark as some old-school black and white movie, but what to expect from a month like November?  
Chanyeol was already up, in his black boxers, leaning against the balcony, looking outside, wind brushing through his hair strands, he looked mesmerizing from this angle, Baekhyun thought. He wrapped the bedspread around his fragile form, stark naked underneath and walked slowly to Chanyeol, some pain shooting up through his spine as aftereffect from last night's events. On his way to the balcony, he turned on the radio for some early morning relaxing music. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, leaning his forehead on his muscular back. "Morning princess" Chanyeol brought one of the hands placed on his thighs up to his mouth and kissed it. Baekhyun blushed, shyly tiptoeing to kiss Chanyeol on the shoulder. Silence overfell them, they stood there, watching the morning’s sunrise, it was a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colors blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air. Soon  
something caught Baekhyun off guard, he noticed Chanyeol stiffen up a bit, both of their concentration was averted to the sudden news report on the radio.  
"Just within the last hour we learned who the suspect behind the Kim's murders might be, said that suspect is an eighteen-year-old, Oh Sehun who is the boyfriend of the Kim's Son, he's now held in Dane County Jail since suspecting leads were found in his home such as pictures and the weapon Beretta92 Fs Inox that was used in the crime scene, Kim Jongin, the boyfriend reported him after being suspicious"  
Baekhyun felt as if he was thunderstruck for a moment, had he just heard that... what the fuck? could it possibly be his Sehun? He gulped down the lump in his throat, already feeling his face pale with each passing second, Chanyeol was frowning, not having any idea of what was happening, he turned around frowning, moving to hug Baekhyun. Baekhyun got in the room again and picked up his clothes on the floor and excused himself. "I should probably leave, I'm really late, my mum will be furious. Once inside the locked bathroom he dialed Sehun's number, his sight becoming blurry due to the tears blurring his sight. As expected, Sehun didn't pick up so he dialed Kyungsoo's number right after, luckily, he picked up immediately and was met with a shaking crying voice. "Byun, get your fucking ass over here immediately, I'm in your mom's office, Sehun's in deep fucking trouble" he whispered before hanging up, with a shaking hand Baekhyun wiped away his tears and splashed his face with cold water, he couldn't let Chanyeol know about any of this, he'll play it off as if he didn't know Sehun, he didn't know what Chanyeol might do to him if he tells him it's his friend and that he'll make sure his innocent friend gets out of this shit. He scanned himself in the mirror, bruises scattered all over his chest, hickeys trailing down to his torso. Hurriedly he got dressed, took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom. He was met with Chanyeol's form leaning on the wall and waiting for him, "you okay?" Baekhyun all but well faked a smile before looking down while hugging his belly. "Um, I'm having a bad stomachache, I think it was the morning breeze, can you drop me off, I wanna go h-home and r-rest please" Chanyeol furrowed and quickly got closer to Baekhyun to which frightened the younger male. "H..hey calm down I was just checking if you're having a fever, wouldn't want ya fainting on the way out, but I guess you'll manage him?" The frightened male nodded slightly before proceeding to walk out of the room, with giant trailing behind him. They walked out to the elder's motorcycle, just as he was putting on the helmet Chanyeol approached him with a genuine smile, you monster.  
The drive didn't take long since Baehyun spent most of it thinking about what he should do about Sehun's matter, why the fuck did it have to be Sehun? He was so confused, over the entire issue.  
They soon arrived at Baekhyun's place. "Here let me help ya" Chanyeol grabbed the helmet off Baekhyun's head then ruffled his hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Text me when you wake up love" Baekhyun felt like smashing his head against the pavement, for letting it think about how sweet and caring Chanyeol is when it comes to him, the tender way he treats him, how he'd love to keep hearing these sweet nothings for the rest of his, every day. He felt like ripping his heart out and let every passing car drive over it, for letting it beat faster every time Chanyeol leans closer to him, how every touch of his weakens Baekhyun's knees, how his breathing becomes unsteady whenever Chanyeol looks him in the eyes. Baekhyun left after giving Chanyeol a smile, just as Baekhyun got in he heard Chanyeol leave. Hurriedly he got out again, running to take his bike from the backyard and cycled the fastest he has ever, after few minutes he arrived at his mom's law firm, he threw his bike aside and ran inside, earning a weird look from the girl sitting in the reception, she didn't have to question him since she knew well whose son he was. He took the stairs up, skipping two in each huge step he took.  
He flung his mom's door open, barely breathing, sweat dripping from the sides of his face, he was met with an unpleased look from his mother and a crying Luhan in Kyungsoo's arm's. They were all there, their group, all of them sitting with a stressed-out look and his mother talking on the phone. He sat beside Luhan and patted him on the shoulder. He motioned for Kyungsoo to follow him outside and they both got up, once outside he closed the door behind them and gave Kyungsoo an apologetic look. "What the fuck happened?" Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo sighed and gave him a bored look. "Maybe if you actually ever answered any of us you'd know, did you forget? We were supposed to go to that nightclub last night! And I even got us fake id's and shit but you just ditched us, dick move" Baekhyun took a deep breath and apologized, looking down at his shoes "so what happened?" Kyungsoo threw his arm on Baekhyun's shoulder's and began walking towards the elevator. "So we went to that nightclub, then this hot ass guy kept swarming around Sehun, but Sehun had Luhan with him already. He tried talking to Sehun multiple times but he kept rejecting him. Later Sehun got drunk and so were most of us. When this guy approached him again Sehun gave in, it got steamy But Mr Oh fucking Sehun came to his senses when they were halfway through it in the bathroom. I know, dick move. The guy got mad and furious and they had a little fight, few punches and so on then he threatened Sehun" Baekhyun didn't know where Kyungsoo was going with all of this, Chanyeol was with him all the time... or could it possibly be... "Just as all of us got out we were walking, back home with a limping Sehun when we heard the police siren come towards us Sehun got arrested. When we went to the police station, asking about what the reason is, they told us" Kyungsoo sighed heavily, shrugging. "huge dick move, right?" Baekhyun just furrowed his brows, left confused. "what dick move? Dude, explain further" "Wait, oh, you don't know? The guy who was after Sehun is the Kim's Son, Kim Jongin, if I didn't know better I'm sure he killed his parents himself and now found a target to put the blame on" Blood left Baekhyun's face, he was so struck, it suddenly became hard to breath and his surroundings moving. Jongin was the guy he heard on Chanyeols phone that day, their Son. It suddenly felt like a lie all along. "D-did mom find any solution for this?" Kyungsoo shrugged, walking to the firm cafeteria and ordering two iced americanos. "They said they have leads that it's Sehun. I mean, who would believe a bunch of teens like us? Beside the sick bastard must've been looking for a target and had it all planned. We can't prove it was the son behind the murders, can we?" Baekhyun took his coffee, sipping on it with a talking Kyungsoo behind him but it was as if he had put the world on mute, he couldn't hear anything, his mind was blurry, there was so much going on he couldn't handle it. should he turn Chanyeol in? He did love him, at least that's what it felt like, or was he maybe just... a double night stand? Maybe that's what it all was to Chanyeol. He didn't have any leads but he could easily get some without Chanyeol knowing, should he tell Kyungsoo? Or could he do this all alone? "I- I need to use the bathroom. Wait here" Baekhyun blurted out, handing his coffee too Kyungsoo. He ran to the restroom dialing Chanyeol's number on the way. It took few rings until he picked up. "Hello princess, missed me already?" Baekhyun faked a chuckle, his eyes stinging already, he hated himself for doing this, specially to Chanyeol. "Can I come over? I'm scared home alone" there was a long silence before Chanyeol cleared his throat. "sure, do you want me to pick you up?" "No, I'll be there by myself" he hung up then ran out to Kyungsoo waiting for him. "I need your scooter" Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, chuckling. "Hell, no to the motherfucking nono" he began walking ahead. "I'm sorry" Baekhyun said as he grabbed Kyungsoo's hanging keys from his back pocket. He ran downstairs leaving behind a shouting Kyungsoo, threatening to kill him. Once he was out of the building he drove off with Kyungsoo's brand new scooter to Gatlin, to gather up evidence, anything to do the right thing, he may love Chanyeol, but he must just love justice more.  
Once he arrived he ran up and knocked on Chanyeol's door, the male opened up shortly after, greeting him with a smile and welcoming him in. "Hi.." Baekhyun stepped in, hugging him and walking in, looking around for any leads he could use. "I'm really hungry... could you make us something please?" Baekhyun said, trying to sound as nonchalant as ever, Chanyeol was taken aback at first but soon brushed it off and nodded happily. Baekhyun walked into Chanyeol's room, finding his phone charging on the bed, he looked behind himself and closed the door silently. He unlocked the phone, without any passcode and opened up the messages between him and Jongin. He smiled happily to himself but the smile soon faded, thinking over the current situation. How did it turn out like this...?  
Hurriedly he opened up the saved images on the device, hoping he could find any more leads, but instead he was met with something he wasn't hoping for, his hands began shaking furiously, his heartbeats beating madly and the air felt incredibly thick. He took a closer look at each one of them until he felt too sick to be looking at any of them longer. the whole gallery had a red color theme, one thing in common, split flesh with mild crimson liquid oozing out of different bodies. The sudden movement of the door smashing itself against the wall. "what the fuck do you think you're doing" Chanyeol stepped in, brows furrowed, glaring at the pictures Baekhyun was looking at. Just as he walked into the room Baekhyun took the phone and ran to the open window. He pulled aside the curtain with a great force. He heard footsteps behind him coming closer, he looked behind then jumped out of the window, he fell onto the grass with a thud. Head meeting with the ground causing him to go breathless suddenly. He carefully got up, seeing Chanyeol on his way to climb out of the window, he ran to the front side of the house, and praying internally Chanyeol wouldn’t kill him any time now. He shoved the keys into the scooter and started the engine, just as Chanyeol came into view he drove off, he took a peek at the male behind him, who kicked furiously at a stone on the sidewalk then ran back in. He knew Chanyeol could start his own motorbike since it drove much faster than just a scooter, but he couldn’t spot Chanyeol anytime soon from the review mirror. Just as Baekhyun was taking the left route he heard something screech against the street, he saw light flash before him, he let out the loudest scream he could manage, shutting his eyes. He waited for it to happen, to be crushed under the car’s wheels but instead he was met with complete darkness. It felt as if he was dreaming, sleeping. 

The following day Baekhyun was hospitalized, he was surrounded with his group of friends, sleeping all over the room, his mother sleeping with her head laid beside his hands. Just then he made a groaning sound, it woke his mother up, she looked at her bruised son immediately, smiling at the sight of her son fluttering his eyes open. “Oh dear God you’re awake sweetheart!” She teared up, pecking him on his hand. “w-what happen-ed?” Baekhyun barely made out a full sentence. “you were in a car crash honey, thankfully you broke one leg and your left arm, nothing too serious” he looked around the room and saw Sehun sitting on one of the chairs with Luhan in his lap. Noticing the change in her son’s expression, she spoke up. “The fingerprints didn’t match 100 percent, so he got discharged, but they still haven’t found the real killer yet, he’s still out there, but at least an innocent kid didn’t have to take the blame.  
“Where’s the stuff I had on me?” His mother raised her eyebrows then got up to get the bag on the counter, she handed it to him with a smile, the rustle of the bag woke Kyungsoo up who with a gasp ran up to Baekhyun “Jesus, you fucktard scared the life outta me, thought my homie would die” Baekhyun chuckled then handed Kyungsoo the bag. “Can you please pull out anything I got in there?” furrowing his brows Kyungsoo threw a confused look at Baekhyun then exchanging one with his mother. “O-okay, let’s see here… wallet, your broken ass phone, and a… polaroid? Who’s this?” Kyungsoo inspected the photo then flipped it to read the written text there, but before he was able to Baekhyun snatched it roughly from him. “Thank you Kyungsoo” he gave him THE look to which Kyungsoo chuckled to. His mother excused herself and left the room, leaving her son to his own privacy.  
Averting his attention to the polaroid Baekhyun gulped, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat but it wouldn’t budge from its place. It was a photo of him sleeping shirtless with a pair of lips attached to his shoulder, kissing it.. He could clearly make out Chanyeol’s lips and jaw, it was from their first night together, the one at Chanyeol’s place, he could see the sheets, it wasn’t the hotel’s white ones but the black ones at Chanyeol’s place. He flipped the polaroid to read the messy handwriting on the back.  
Thank you for the playdate(s) Don't bother looking for me xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this turned out to be rushed? the ending is unedited so ;_; hope it wasn't too painful to read.


End file.
